Strawberries and Chocolate
by Shimegami-chan
Summary: One-shot. Miyako wants to find out more about Ken, but she's afraid Ken won't open up to her. Pure Kenyako sugar and fluff.


Digimon and it's characters are copyright Toei. Even Ken.   
  
-------------------------------  
Shi-chan: Wow! Looks like my first Kenyako was a success!  
Ken: What, are you not counting [In Your Shoes][1] as Kenyako anymore?  
Duo: That plug wasn't very cleverly disguised, Ken-kun.  
Ken: Shut up, you. It was intended that way.  
Shi-chan: Oh, it's Kenyako all right...just look out for chapter 3...   
-------------------------------  
  
Strawberries and Chocolate  
By Shimegami-chan  
Music: "Tobira," acoustic version. Yamato. My obsession with this song is blatant and frightening.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Screw the angst, fluff is the way to go...The subject of this fic ties in a little with chapter 3 of the above fic...I won't stoop to plugging it again. :-P But I came up with the idea for this fic right after I finished the next part of 'In Your Shoes.' Enjoy!   
  
_**Important Note!**_  
  
_Yes, it's going in _all_ my fics for the next few days..._   
  
Fanfiction.net has suddenly started sorting fics by their release date instead of their update date, meaning that unless you're on Author Alert you may miss new chapters of stories unless you change the page sorting. It's becoming a rather large pain for me, as I read in a ton of categories and have barely enough time to check them as it is. I'm posting a convienient link to my own two in-progress serials in case anyone was wondering if they'd been updated. They have. If you're looking for one of my Digimon serials, [Chapter 3 of 'In Your Shoes,'][2] was posted **five minutes ago,** (05/25/01) as well as [Chapter 11 of 'Sadness-Colored Sandglass.'][3] Just click the links to go there. Thanks minna-san! On with the fic!   
  
  
  
  
  
_I'll write you a letter and tell you how I feel._   
  
I'm sad to say that I don't know a lot about you. I mean, there's what all the fangirls go mad for--your good looks, your intelligence, your talent. You play soccer like no one I've ever met, better than Taichi, better than Daisuke. I guess _that_ impressed me, didn't it?   
  
What are you really like, Ichijouji-kun?   
  
You keep so many secrets, even from yourself. What's your favorite color, Ken? Favorite food? What's your favorite flavour of ice cream?   
  
Stupid things. Little things that I want to know about you.   
  
What's your family like? How did you and Wormmon meet? When did you decide to come to the digital world, and why did you decide to stay?   
  
Why can't I ask you these things? Am I afraid to know the answers?   
  
I have a right to know the answers.   
  
_Why did you choose me, Ken?_   
  
My D-terminal is in my lap, my fingers playing over the thin keys as I compose a thousand love letters, a thousand questions, and a thousand thoughts. Not one of them can be written down. Not yet. Poromon doesn't know quite what I'm doing, just sitting here staring into space. He's occupied with a packet of yogurt that I got from the store anyway, and much too busy to question me again. He probably figures I won't answer. He'd be right.   
  
I pluck a string from my confused thoughts and tap it idly into the text function of my D-terminal.   
  
Ken-kun,   
  
Hi, what's up? Wondering if you wanted to do something this afternoon. We could get an ice cream, and talk awhile. I'd like to know more about you.   
  
--Inoue Miyako   
  
  
  
I hit 'send' and wait a few minutes to see if he'll reply. He might be busy, of course, or in the digital world knocking down Dark Towers. Maybe.   
  
_I'd go and help, if you were...   
  
I need to talk to you, Ken._   
  
I'd tell you everything you could ever want to know about me, if you asked. Or if you'd sit still long enough, I'd tell you anyway. I chased you, I caught you, and then you admitted you liked me too. What did you see? You know about as much about me as I knew about you. And yet, your eyes tell me that you know a great many things, a multitude of wisdom and regret from a boy who grew up far too fast.   
  
I'd like to ask you, someday, about these things.   
  
Ask you about me.   
  
But right now, the moment's not right.   
  
My D-terminal beeped, indicating a message coming in. I flipped the screen open.   
  
Konnichiwa, Miyako-san--   
  
I'm not doing anything. What do you need to know? Should we talk in person?   
  
--Ichijouji Ken   
  
  
  
I sigh. _Everything._ Instead, I write out a quick reply: Nothing in particular. Regular stuff...you know, favorite color, subject, ice cream, statistical stuff. And I was doing some thinking. We should talk in person, I have some stuff to say. Is three o'clock okay, at the Tamachi subway station? -Miyako   
  
I get the feeling that he's worried, from the response that arrives moments later. Okay, I'm leaving the house now. Miyako-san...are you angry with me? I'm sorry for being so secretive. -Ken   
  
I sigh and usher Poromon into my backpack, along with my purse and money, firing off a final message before dropping the terminal and my D-3 in there as well. No, I'm not angry, just curious. See you soon. --Miyako   
  
It's two-fourty-five, and Tamachi station is a lot closer to the school and Daisuke's house than it is to our apartment building--I have to leave _now._ Poromon has sucked the packet dry and is working on a second now, along with a bag of cookies I slipped in for him. The little guy sure can eat.   
  
My thoughts drift back to Ken, less than surprisingly. I guess he's shy. He'll tell me everything in time, won't he? I know he's still getting over his emotions from being the Digimon Kaiser, and I can understand that. I can wait. I think.   
  
There's Tamachi, but no sign of Ken yet. The three o'clock subway hasn't come by. My palms are sweating, and I'm breathing hard from running down the stairs--and--Poromon's calling my name? I dash over to a corner of the station and set my backpack down on a bench, opening the zipper. "Poromon? You finish all those cookies already?" Nope, he hasn't, he's got a peice of one in his right wing. "What's up?"   
  
"Nooo, Miyako!" he squeaks. "There's _two_ cookies left! But your D-terminal's beeping. Maybe it's important."   
  
"Oh!" I fish out the tiny computer while Poromon resumes eating. "I hope it's not any more trouble in the digital world." Nope, it's from Ken. Ken? I shoot a look over my shoulder--the train has just come to a stop, and I think I caught a flash of indigo hair in one of the windows. "But he's--"   
  
Miyako--   
  
Blue, mathematics, and I go absolutely crazy over vanilla ice cream with strawberries.   
  
Just thought you'd like to know.   
  
--Ken   
  
  
  
"What's it say? Miyaaaako!" Poromon is attempting to tug on my sleeve, and Ken just stepped off the train.   
  
"Hey! Private stuff, little guy!"   
  
He pouts and turns back to the cookies.   
  
"Miyako-san."   
  
I jump at the voice, and turn slowly to face Ken. "Hi..."   
  
"Hi there." He smiles regretfully. "Get my message?"   
  
I nod. "Thanks. And, Ken?"   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Purple, computers, and chocolate. Just thought you'd like to know."   
  
_You keep so many secrets. Won't you tell me, Ken?  
  
I want to know everything about you._   
  
  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------  
Shi-chan: Tried to be serious and fluffy at the same time...not cool. Maybe I'll go back to angst. ^^;;

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=278819
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&StoryID=278819&Chapter=3
   [3]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&StoryID=229476&Chapter=11



End file.
